


I Never Really Lost Him

by HMSquared



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After Hank is shot at Cyberlife, his friendship with Connor takes a different direction.





	I Never Really Lost Him

“Hank!” Connor shouted, running over to his partner and friend. Hank lay on the ground, clutching his side, blood everywhere, but alive. Barely.

Connor had gone to the Cyberlife offices to convert the androids there to help with the resistance effort. Unfortunately, another Connor model had tricked Hank and had held him hostage, forcing Connor to kill his evil twin. Evil Connor had possessed a fast trigger finger, and now Connor had dying Hank to deal with.

“You’re gonna be okay, Hank,” Connor said, comforting himself with his words while cradling Hank in his arms. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” Hank smirked, wincing. Connor shook his head, and Hank whispered, “At least I’ll get to be with my son again.”

“No!” Connor shouted, tears forming in his eyes. “No, I’m not going to let you die, Hank! I’ve already died so many times, and this just doesn’t seem fair!”

“Know you now what’s it been like on my end,” Hank joked. When Conner’s eyes widened, Hank added, “I….I’m really going to miss you, Connor. You aren’t the same as Cole, but frankly...that made my life more interesting.”

“Shut up, Hank,” Connor cried, the tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. “You need to focus on surviving, and nothing else!”

“Connor…” Hank looked at his friend and asked, his voice beginning to go, “Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?” Connor replied, taking Hank’s hand. Hank muttered,

“Even if you don’t live to the end of the revolution, promise me that you will never go back to your machine personality. Promise me that.”

“I…” Connor leaned closer to Hank and whispered, “I promise.” Then, without thinking, Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Hank’s.

Hank’s eyes widened for a few seconds, then he closed them and pressed into the kiss. Connor closed his own eyes and placed his hands on Hank’s cheeks, his tongue touching the roof of Hank’s mouth. When Connor pulled away, a glassy-eyed Hank chuckled,

“Now why didn’t you do that earlier?”

“I don’t know,” Connor admitted after thinking for a few seconds. Hank nodded, and he tried to sit up, coughing slightly. Connor met Hank in the middle and kissed his friend again, both men closing their eyes simultaneously. After a few seconds, however, Hank’s mouth began to lock up, and Connor’s eyes snapped open. “Hank?” Connor gulped. “Hank, can you hear me?”

“Yeah...I can hear you,” Hank muttered, his eyes and voice out of focus. The hand that had found its way to Connor’s neck began to drop, and the tears started up again.

“Hank, you have to fight it,” Connor cried desperately, shaking his friend. “Hank, come on! Don’t do this to me! HANK!!” But it was too late. Hank’s hand hit the floor with a sickening thud, and his eyes closed. He was gone.

After sobbing for a few seconds, Connor pressed his lips violently onto Hank’s, not caring that Hank was dead. All Connor wanted was to savor the moment, savor everything that had happened during the revolution, and how stupid Connor had been to not trust Hank earlier.

Once he finally let go of Hank, Connor looked up at the ceiling, then over at dead Evil Connor. Evil Connor’s gun was still lying next to his hand, and the magazine was not empty.

_ I could do it _ , Connor thought.  _ Then I could be with Hank and his son… _ Connor literally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts. Hank had told Connor to be strong, to never become a machine again. But what machine considers shooting themselves to be with someone they love?

Shaking, Connor got up, walked over to Evil Connor, and picked up the gun. Walking slowly back over to Hank, Connor sat down next to his friend and looked around at all the androids surrounding him. It wasn’t too late...Connor still had a chance to help the revolution.

“Hank…” Connor whispered, still crying, looking at his friend. “I know you want me to be strong, but...I’ve been so blind to everything around me, that maybe this is what the world wants for me. I’m so, so sorry.” Closing his eyes briefly to let the rest of the tears fall, Connor took one last look at Hank, placed the gun under his chin...and pulled the trigger.

Connor fell forward on top of Hank, the blue blood from Connor’s chin mixing with the now dried red blood on Hank’s shirt. His hands sprawled on top of Hank’s chest, Connor used the last ounce of strength he had to fix on the memory of him and Hank talking about Hank’s son, along with all the fun things Connor and Hank had done together, not caring that all the memories wouldn’t be transferred into a new Connor unit.

Besides the blood, if someone came down to the android storage warehouse, they would have thought Connor and Hank were asleep. Hank’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, Hank’s two front teeth resting above his bottom lip. Connor was still on top of Hank, his eyes closed as well, and a small smile was etched on the young android’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
